Hé
French Pronunciation * Interjection # Used as a tag question, to emphasise what goes before or to request that the listener confirm or agree with what has been said. #: C'est Canadien, '''hé?' Anagrams * ---- Hungarian Pronunciation * * Interjection # hey (grabbing the attention of someone, possibly with the intent of warning) #* '''1907', Endre Ady, Dózsa György unokája (Grandchild of György Dózsa), poem, lines 1–4, http://mek.oszk.hu/00500/00588/html/vers0302.htm#61 #*: Dózsa György unokája vagyok én, #*: Népért síró, bús, bocskoros nemes. #*: Hé, nagyurak, jó lesz tán szóbaállni #*: Kaszás népemmel, mert a Nyár heves. # hey (an expression of pain) Related terms * hej Category:Hungarian two-letter words ---- Irish Pronunciation * Pronoun # ---- Mandarin Conjunction # and Noun # river Pronunciation * Pinyin # 何: what, why, where, which, how; a surname # 冱: freezing; stopped up, closed off # 劾: examine into, impeach, charge # 厒: # 各: each, individually, every, all # 合: combine, unite, join; gather # 咊: harmony; peace; conciliation; to be on good terms with; kindly; mild # 和: harmony, peace; peaceful, calm; and; an ancient mouth organ similar to the sheng, but smaller; no longer used # 哬: # 啝: # 喕: # 嗏: # 姀: # 宜: suitable, right, fitting, proper # 嵍: # 廅: # 惒: # 敆: # 曷: why? what? where? # 柇: # 核: seed, kernel, core, nut; atom # 楁: # 槂: # 毼: # 河: river; stream; yellow river # 洽: to blend with, be in harmony; to penetrate; to cover; a river in Shenxi # 涸: dried up; exhausted, tired; dry # 渴: thirsty, parched; yearn, pine # 滆: # 澕: # 熆: # 狢: animal name # 皥: bright, brilliant # 盇: why not? would it not be better to? # 盉: # 盍: what? why not? # 盒: small box or case; casket # 盓: # 礉: # 禾: grain still on stalk; rice plant # 秴: # 篕: # 籵: dm # 紇: inferior silk; tassel, fringe # 繱: # 纥: inferior silk; tassel, fringe # 翮: stem of feather; quill # 翯: glistening plumage; reflection of the sun on water # 耠: till, dig # 苙: a pig-sty; a kind of medicinal plant # 荷: lotus, water lily, holland # 菏: river in Shandong province # 萂: # 葢: cover, hide, protect # 蒚: # 蓋: cover, hide, protect # 藴: collect # 蚵: oyster # 蝎: scorpion # 螛: # 褐: coarse woolen cloth; dull, dark # 覈: investigate, consider, examine # 訸: # 詥: # 貈: # 貉: badger; raccoon dog # 輄: # 轃: # 邴: name of a city in the ancient state of Song, in what is now Shandong; pleased # 釛: # 鉀: potassium kalium # 鉌: the bells on the cart in ancient China # 钾: potassium # 閡: blocked or separated; to prevent # 閣: chamber, pavilion; cabinet # 闔: close; whole, entire; all; leaf # 阂: blocked or separated; to prevent # 阐: explain, clarify, elucidate # 鞨: tribe # 頜, 颌: mouth; jaw # 餄: # 餲: spoiled, sour, mouldly # 饵: bait; bait, entice; dumplings # 魺: # 鲄: # 鶡: crossbill, species of nightingale # 鹖: # 麘: scent # 齕: gnaw, bite, nibble # 龁: # 龢: in harmony; calm, peaceful # 㓭: (same as 鞨)to make ready the leather for shoes # 郃: county in Shanxi province External links * Google hits: "hé" pinyin * Google hits: "he2" pinyin Category:Mandarin entries with audio links ---- Old Irish Pronoun # Related terms * ---- Spanish Verb # See also * he el:hé fr:hé io:hé hu:hé nl:hé ja:hé vi:hé wa:hé